


Negative

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for N week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“Negative.”

Clint lifted a brow at Phil. “Negative? Really? It’s not an op, you can say no like a normal person.”

Phil loomed, doing his best to confine Clint to the sofa. “I don’t want to hear later that you thought I said something different. _Negative_. You don’t get up, not even for the toilet.”

“Phil-“

“Negative!” Phil sighed heavily. “Artifact 72 took away some of your bone’s structural integrity. You don’t put weight on that leg until medical has cleared it.”

It wasn’t Clint’s fault, and in Clint’s position Phil would be putting up the same fight. But Phil had a vivid mental picture of what it would look like if Clint tried to hobble by himself to the bathroom. He could see the tibia simply crumbling into a pocket of dust, leaving Clint to look like those birds in _The Far Side_ ’s Boneless Chickens cartoon.

“I had to swear to Fury AND Captain Rogers that if you came home I could keep you under control. Do you want to go back?”

Phil took Clint’s scowl as acquiescence. He turned to the dog. “Bumble, _negative_!”

From the kitchen he heard a growl and, “Alright, alright!” Phil enjoyed dogtraining.


End file.
